Akriontra Sydona
Niraxian Empire|clan = |family = *Sydona Dynasty|image = Akback.png}}Akriontra Sydona, full title Karo Akriontras Teralon Ijiodus Sydona ''(English: Emperor Akriontra Sydona of the Blood of Ijiod) ''is the Seventh Sydonan Emperor to rule the Niraxian Empire, the patriarch of the Sydona Dynasty and the father of Nikriontra and Luciontra Sydona. Akriontra was born in 1658 and lived a relatively bitter and quiet childhood in the shadow of his older brother Taranamon Sydona. Akriontra fought and was severely wounded in the early decades of the Fighting War, leaving him bed ridden where he developed depression. Following his brother's abdication, Akriontra attained the throne and crushed the Niraxian Rebellion, leading to an era of political stability upheld by a newly strengthened Karosmyr and a reformed military. Akriontra is a household name within the Niraxian Empire and a well-known political leader throughout the Orion Forum. His nationalist authoritarian ideals has made him a highly controversial leader of modern times. History Akriontra was born in 1658 to Tyranius and Lucia Sydona. He was the youngest child in their family, with his older brother Taranamon Sydona being the family favourite because of his charming demeanor and handsomeness. Growing up, Akriontra read stories about past Niraxian heroes such as Katriontris the Legendary and developed a desire to serve his nation and to do his duty as a member of the Niraxian Royal Family. Believing full-well that he would never ascend to the Throne Akriontra gave up on the notion of being King and instead resorted to reading books and keeping to himself. By the the time he reached his teens he had developed a hatred for his father, who by then was slowly dying of terminal illness. His weakened state led to unrest in the outer colony worlds, with many Niraxians in the outer colonies believing that they could break free from Sydonan rule. Akriontra also hated his brother Taranamon, who had cashed in on his status as Heir to become a massive influential figure in Niraxian civil society, with a cult following made up primarily of women. In 1703, the Republic of Terrum, a client state of the Niraxian Empire which had been plagued with major social issues fell into civil war with many Terrian nationalists wanting to break free from the Niraxian Empire. In response Tyranius authorised the deployment of Niraxian forces to aid the Terrum government military in restoring order. Akriontra decided to volunteer and left Niraxus 7 for training. In 1704 he was deployed on Terrum which had seen the brunt of the fighting. Although the Terrian nationalist forces were outmatched, outgunned and outclassed by the superior Niraxian army, they put up a fierce fight resorting to guerilla tactics that cost many Niraxian lives. During his time in the war Akriontra's hatred for his father and brother blinded his vision and he alone inflicted severe injuries on the enemy leading to early military recognition. In the later half of the war, Akriontra's squad was ambushed and Akriontra was slashed in the face by a Terrian guerilla cell. He received damage to his brain and fell into a coma waking up four months later in a royal hospital in Niraxus 7. The damage he received was thankfully fixed but he was left with a scar that ran horizontally across his nose. After recovering cognitive function, he learnt of the troubles plaguing his nation. The Terrian government forces were overthrown and the Niraxian army pulled out in shocking defeat. The defeat was humiliating for Tyranius and anti-Sydona dissent began to rise in the outer colonies. Many Niraxian nationalists wanted to remove the Empire and establish a Republic like many other galactic nation-states. This dissent reached its climax when the Anti-Monarchy League, an alliance of anti-Sydonan rebels, was founded. By then Tyranius' health had deteriorated rapidly and soon Taranamon was expected to be crowned King. During his time in hospital, Akriontra developed depression and would enter a bitter chapter of his life. Angered by his failure, his people's defeat and his father's indecisiveness that would shatter his country, Akriontra began contemplating suicide. One of the nurses, Daryci, saw his deteriorating mental state and personally began treating him. Over the course of his recovery the two bonded and Akriontra's depression began to recede because of Daryci's recovery methods. She was the first person he confided his personal life to. By the time Akriontra left the hospital, he and Daryci were close. He planned to retire and live a peaceful and quiet life with her. In 1723, Tyranius' poor health took its toll, and he passed away. Akriontra was not present for his funeral. Taranamon was called on to pick up the crown and help restore order in the outer colonies which had fallen to the seccessionists. However only a mere month after Tyranius' death, Taranamon abdicated, giving up his claim to the Throne and fled to Niraxus 2 with one of his royal consorts. The Throne was then passed to Akriontra. Left with no alternative, Akriontra was crowned the Seventh Sydonan King on 2 September 1723. Unlike Taranamon, Akriontra was a war hero and suffered injuries as indicated by his scar on his face. His status as a war hero immediately saw a surge in morale among his soldiers and people. Almost immediately after his ascension to the Throne, Akriontra launched a purge of the outer colonies, destroying anti-imperial resistance. The leaders of the Anti-Monarchy League were captured one by one and were given brutal punishments. Akriontra's methods in ending the dissent were brutal, but successfully restored Sydonan control over the Empire, leading to a golden era of political stability within the Era. Akriontra would eventually send military forces into Terrum, destroying the nationialist forces that once defeated them. In revenge, Akriontra had the planet glassed and its people eradicated. The stain left by the Niraxian's defeat was cleaned and this restored his people's faith in the monarchy. Shortly afterwards, Akriontra married Daryci and they would have three children together; Katriontra, Nikriontra and Luciontra. Akriontra's control over the country saw its economy strengthen, its military grew larger and its crime rates diminished. Appearance In his later life, Akriontra wears traditional royal robes with royal shoulder pads consisting of hanging-down spikes. He wears a special blue bandage that runs across his eyes, eyebrows and nose covering up the scar. His hair flows towards his back and has slowly receeded towards the roots of his antennae. He has maroon eyes and his face is visibly worn with age. Despite this he stands strong and is far from the diseases of age that killed his father. Personality In private, Akriontra is a very cold and seemingly uncaring character, often keeping to himself and ensuring that those around him abide to his rules and customs. He rarely shows any emotion and is very intimidating to those around him. However he is very proud of his nation and is somewhat narcissistic. He places duty and family over love and other things, wishing to leave behind a legacy that would shape the Empire to come. He does not want to seem weak like his father and will resort to manipulative and hurtful methods if his superiority is challenged, even by his own children. As a father, he is very strict and incredibly traditional. He wants his children to follow his own ideology of duty, honour and family so that they will not embarrass the Sydona name like Taranamon did. He is incredibly stubborn and extremely conservative, wishing that the members of his own household abide by ancient Niraxian customs by marrying Niraxians, not other species. He despises those who do not listen to him, resulting in his dislike of his daughter Luciontra, who chose education and study over his preferred idea of becoming a Royal nurse like her mother. Relationship with Luciontra Akriontra's relationship with his daughter is incredibly troubled due to their conflicting personalities. During the Fighting War, Akriontra planned to send his daughter to the Royal Medic Corp where she could become a Royal Nurse like her mother and treat wounded soldiers on the front lines. Upon hearing of this plan, Nikriontra stepped in and threatened to abdicate if Lucy was not left alone. Left with no choice, Akriontra had to leave Lucy to her own devices. He also had her placed under the supervision of the Karosmyr, the Throne's secret service, to ensure that she would not end up embarrassing the Sydona name. Akriontra wants his daughter to abide by ancient Niraxian customs by marrying a Niraxian. However Lucy's relationship with Jay Freeman has caused a greater divide between them. He blames the cause of this relationship on Nikriontra, who he believes served as a middle man in their relationship allowing them to communicate and bypassing the Karosmyr' supervision. Strengths Despite being a terrible father and familyman, Akriontra is a powerful and strong leader resulting in his title Akriontra the Unwavering. He is very strategic and has a comprehensive knowledge of Niraxian politics and war history. He is also very disciplined and dutiful, traits that he wishes to drill into his children so that they will put family first like he does. Category:Royal family Category:Niraxians Category:Niraxian Empire Category:Royal Family